Rebirtha
Rebirtha is Zeath's brother and Legges' "son". He and Zeath are tasked with the protection of the Complien race from "Evil". He is not nearly as notorious or influential within the Complien community as his brother, but it isn't a problem because he is a bit of a social recluse. Appearance Rebirtha's appearance is similar to Zeath, but with white colors and angelic wings on his back and the Hope Halo mounted over his head. Like Zeath, he does not have legs, but a shiny mist where his legs should be. Info Rebirtha is one of the younger demigods, having only come into existence around 3M1000C. However, he has many healing, revival, and even anti-corruption spells designed for heavy use in battle, and can sling damaging spells like the best of them. Unfortunately for him, his skills as a healer are a heavy burden outside of combat. As one of the very few people that has the power to bring a person back from the dead, he constantly gets letters and email and such full of sob stories and horribly depressing tales, requesting that he come revive a family member or a beloved pet or some other thing. As a young, naive demigod, Rebirtha actually did act on every one of these requests. But word got out quickly, the requests increased and evolved into demands, and Rebirtha became a bit of an emotional wreck after having to skip some of the requests to focus on harsher ones, then getting letters back asking why he didn't come to help. Eventually, Legges pressed Rebirtha to stop fulfilling the requests in order to make people stop making them, because it was making Rebirtha a stressed out hot mess. So Rebirtha stopped reviving people, and the demands eventually tapered off, but a deep fear of the public remained. Zeath later secretly bought Rebirtha a cabin near the top of Amacil, where he hides to this day, arguing about music on imageboards, generally being a hermit, and trying to make it seem like he isn't home when someone actually comes all the way over to ask for revivals. Out of concern for Rebirtha, Zeath later had a teleportation device placed in Rebirtha's cabin, allowing Rebirtha to visit the Demigod Palace and the Complien Lords' homes without having to be seen by any of the mortal Compliens. Trivia * He created the Secret Complien Defence Service, but later abandoned it when it started focusing more on combatting the League of World Dominating Slenders and their slender agents. * He used to have an Iriner accent, but took speech therapy after Zeath made fun of him. * Rebirtha's old revivals are all dead anyway, since they were all already authorized and positioned in the Underworld, and Greffter was forced to bring them back in order to keep the bureaucracy from collapsing in on itself. * The Wardrioz Priest clan that Rebirtha created would later receive all of the mails from the same people who had originally requested revivals from Rebirtha, even being visited by those people at times. Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by Cattailswelove Category:Demigods Category:People Category:Light Element